1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens fixing apparatus and method which can fix a lens unit in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a lens fixing portion structure in a camera in which a lens holder portion substantially in a cylindrical shape is arranged frontward from an image taking element, and a lens unit is fixed at inside of the lens holder portion.
Here, in attaching the lens unit, it is necessary to adjust a distance of separating the lens unit and the image taking element from a necessity of adjusting a focal length or the like.
According to a method of adjusting a position of the lens unit of the related art, it is general to move the lens unit in an axial direction by rotating the lens unit per se by a screw at inside of the lens holder portion. To adjust a screw is facilitated. Durability against load in an axial direction of the lens unit can be provided.
However, depending on a lens which is at inside of the lens unit, it is necessary to maintain a rotational position of the lens unit at a constant position relative to the image taking element.
In the related art, the following structure can be adapted to fix the lens unit in the lens holder. The lens unit is movably arranged in the lens holder portion along the axial direction thereof. The lens unit is fixed in the axial direction by using a setscrew or an adhering agent in a state that a position of the lens unit being adjusted along a direction of inserting the lens unit into the lens holder portion.